Don't Walk Away
by Kuroify
Summary: Ye-Hae/"Saranghae, Hyung." —Tolong katakan kau juga mencintaiku./Tetapi tak ada tanggapan. Dan ia masih menunggu. Masih berdiri di tempatnya./"Pergilah." —Kumohon jangan pergi./Setidaknya hingga sang kakak meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu, di dalam ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu akan terpecah belahnya satu keluarga, lagi. Dan sialnya, itu keluarganya. Mantan keluarganya./Review?


Kim Jongwoon tak pernah benar-benar membenci sesuatu di dunia ini. Tidak hidupnya, tidak dunianya, tidak keluarganya, tidak pula hari-harinya yang selalu berjalan sama tanpa adanya secuil perbedaan. Sama sekali tak pernah.

Dan begitu pula sebaliknya—ia tak pernah benar-benar menyukai apa pun. Segalanya. Tidak berpuluh buku tebal di perpustakaan pribadinya, tidak semua benda elektronik di kamar luasnya, tidak pula adik kesayangannya. Karena semua sama saja.

Namun baru kali ini ia menemukan hal yang benar-benar memuakkan di dalam kehidupannya. Ketika orang tuanya berhenti saling membentak di malam hari—di saat keluarganya hancur tepat ketika seorang hakim mengetuk palu di tengah pengadilan.

Menghancurkan _segalanya._

Ia percaya ia akan tetap baik-baik saja selama sang adik berada di sisinya, menemaninya seperti biasa. Mengunci diri bersama di dalam kamarnya ketika orang tua mereka mulai berdebat dengan suara keras—oh, yang itu takkan terjadi lagi.

Tidak akan ada yang berubah selama tautan jemari tangannya dengan sang adik tak terpisahkan.

"_Hyung_, maaf."

Demi Tuhan tak ada yang tak ingin Yesung dengar dari mulut kecil adiknya selain satu kalimat yang akhirnya mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Hanya kalimat itu yang takkan pernah ingin ia dengar selamanya—bahkan hingga akhir Dewa Kematian merenggut nyawanya.

"Aku akan ikut dengan _Eomma_. _Hyung_ jaga _Appa_, ya?"

Baru kali ini Kim Jongwoon benar-benar membenci suatu hal. Ia benar-benar membenci perpisahan; bahkan dalam arti kata tertentu sekali pun. Seperti yang kini menimpanya. Seolah-olah mengoloknya, mempermainkannya.

Benci. Ia tak suka. Tetapi hatinya terlanjur terluka.

"Begitu."

Jelas-jelas bukan tanggapan positif.

Seingatnya, sejak 3 tahun lalu mereka telah berjanji—apa pun yang terjadi mereka akan tetap bersama. Selamanya. Bahkan jika kejadian yang telah dapat dibayangkan oleh mereka sejak lama ini terjadi, mereka telah bersumpah tak akan mengikuti salah satu orang tua mereka. Mereka akan hidup terpisah. Hanya berdua.

_Pengkhianat._

Inilah sebabnya Yesung tak pernah benar-benar sangat menyukai sesuatu termasuk adiknya sendiri. Hatinya lemah. Ia terlalu takut terluka, dan ia tak mau tersakiti. Tetapi tetap saja ia tak pernah membayangkan sang adik semudah itu melepaskannya.

"_Mianhae, Hyung_."

Baru kali ini pula Kim Jongwoon membenci kata maaf. Inilah hari pertama ia mengenal kata benci juga semua makna yang mewakili kata itu sendiri. Hari inilah ia belajar dan langsung mempraktikkan sepatah kata yang dulu menurutnya hanyalah sekedar sepatah kata. Tanpa makna.

Sejak itu pula senyum hangat hilang tak berbekas dari wajahnya.

"Pergilah."

Sama sekali tak ada kesedihan. Tak ada air mata. Yesung tahu hal ini tak mengakhiri segalanya, ia tentu saja masih dapat bertemu dengan adik tercintanya. Namun takkan ia lakukan. Segalanya terlalu spontan dan mengejutkan.

"Pergilah, Donghae-_ya_."

Menyakitkan. Bahkan hingga akhirnya marga sang adik berbeda dengannya, berubah menjadi Lee—marga yang sama dengan teman sepermainannya, Lee Sungmin—hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sang adik di dalam sekolah yang sama, semua hal masih terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Tak terlupakan.

"_Saranghae, Hyung_."

Yesung harap kalimat terakhir adiknya hanyalah mimpi belaka. Dan ia juga berharap tertawan di sana selamanya. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Kalimat yang terdiri dari dua patah kata itu benar-benar menenangkannya—

—juga menyesakkan di saat yang sama.

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a simple __one-shot__ fict with __family/angst__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: it could be __Out of Characters__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

_**Don't Walk Away**_

_[__—Hingga akhirnya kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku.]_

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari Kim Jongwoon—Yesung, selalu berjalan monoton tiap harinya. Bangun pagi, sekolah, tidur. Tak ada yang berubah. Selalu tanpa warna, selalu membosankan.

Seharusnya.

Tetapi tidak setelah sang adik lahir. Tidak setelah sang adik bisa berjalan, bisa berbicara, dan bisa bermain dengannya. Tidak pula setelah Lee Sungmin hadir sebagai tetangganya. Hari-harinya mulai terwarnai dengan sendirinya. Mulai terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Setidaknya hingga ia menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Orang tuanya selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing—itu bukanlah hal baru baginya. Hingga akhirnya cinta yang terjalin di antara kedua orang tuanya mulai melemah, oh, atau memang sejak awal tidak ada cinta? Yesung tak pernah peduli.

Tak masalah. Tak mendapat perhatian yang cukup dari orang tua bukanlah masalah baginya. Selama ada adiknya, pahitnya kehidupan akan ia jalani dengan suka rela. Sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Karena baginya, Donghae adalah poros di mana kehidupannya berputar.

_**BRAK**_

Yesung dapat mendengar suara bantingan pintu dari kamarnya. Pasti salah satu dari orang tuanya. Sejak minggu lalu selalu begini, selalu berakhir begini. Yesung kembali merasa hari-harinya berjalan seperti semula. Monoton. Kali ini tidak membosankan, melainkan menyebalkan.

"_Hyung_, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ bertengkar lagi?"

Dan pertanyaan adiknya juga selalu sama. Semakin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hari-harinya kembali berjalan sama—monoton, dengan sedikit tambahan. Bangun pagi. Sekolah. Membaca buku. Bermain dengan _ketiga _adiknya. Pulang. Mengunci diri berdua dengan sang adik di dalam kamar. Mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tua. Tidur.

Pernah sekali Yesung berharap harinya akan berwarna. Dulu, dulu sekali. Tetapi ia tak mengharapkan warna _hitam_, ia menginginkan warna _cerah_. Seperti masa sekolah dasarnya dulu.

Sekali lagi ia mengajak sang adik tidur di atas kasur kamarnya. Masuk ke dalam selimut, menghiraukan segala beban pikiran yang mendera. Besok ia akan terbangun kembali. Bertemu dengan hari menyebalkan lainnya. Menjalaninya tanpa paksaan seperti biasanya.

"_Hyung_, ayo main!"

"Soonkyu-_ya_, jangan panggil Jongwoonie-_hyung _dengan sebutan _hyung_! Panggil dia _Oppa_!"

_Ah, sudah hari lain lagi, ya? Di taman yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya juga?_

"Minnie-_hyung_ benar, Soonkyu-_ya_."

"Tetapi kalian memanggil Sungie-_oppa_ dengan sebutan _hyung_!"

Perdebatan bocah di sekitarnya juga selalu diawali dengan topik yang sama. _Hyung_ atau _oppa_. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang perlu didebatkan. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke hari lalu, berarti topik yang kedua adalah—

"Hari ini kita main apa?"

"Main bola~"

"Aku setuju dengan Donghae-_oppa_!"

"_Shireo_! Aku tidak mau main bola!"

Dan seperti hari-hari lainnya, Yesung tertawa. Dan seperti hari lainnya pula, ketiga adiknya memandanginya bingung, lalu ikut tertawa. Dan seperti hari lainnya, lagi—mereka akan menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang, tidak bermain apa-apa.

Walau membosankan dan menyebalkan, hidup ini masih memiliki sisi yang indah.

Setelah mengantar Soonkyu dan Sungmin pulang, Yesung berjalan dengan adiknya. Berdua. Bertautan tangan. Sama seperti hari lainnya juga. Namun inilah salah satu hal monoton yang tidak menyebalkan baginya. Berkebalikan dengan kebanyakan hal lainnya, ini menyenangkan.

Hangat. Nyaman. Kalau bisa, Yesung tak ingin tautan tangan ini terlepas hingga selamanya.

—Karena tak ada salahnya ingin bahagia, bukan?

Donghae, adiknya, mengayunkan tangan seirama dengan langkah kaki mereka. Rumah mereka dekat, hanya berbeda tiga rumah dari rumah Lee bersaudara. Orang pernah bilang, ketika kita melakukan hal yang disuka, waktu akan berjalan begitu cepat.

"Sudah sampai, ya, _Hyung_?"

Kim Jongwoon dapat menangkap nada kecewa dari adiknya. Lalu ia tersenyum, melepas tautan tangannya. Mengelus surai lembut adiknya perlahan, penuh perasaan. "Kau kecewa?" Ia bertanya pelan. Sang adik mengangguk singkat.

Ia membuka pagar, lalu mengambil kunci di saku celananya, membuka pintu rumah. Donghae masih bergeming di tempatnya, di luar pagar. Memandangi _hyung_-nya dengan tatapan bangga. Orang itu _hyung_-nya. Bagian dari hidupnya. Satu-satunya yang selamanya takkan pernah ia lepaskan.

"Kau tidak mau masuk, Donghae-_ya_? Biarkan saja pagarnya, nanti Nona Sun yang akan menutupnya." Yesung kecil mengulurkan tangan. Entah mengapa sang _hyung_ terlihat seperti seorang pangeran di mata Kim Donghae, namun ia sadar bahwa ia bukanlah sang putri. Yang berbeda, walau ia bukan sang putri, Donghae tetap dapat meraih tangan kecil itu, mengenggamnya erat.

Hubungan mereka jauh lebih indah daripada seorang pangeran dan putri yang sesungguhnya.

"_Hyung, jeongmal saranghae_." Begitu tulus, lembut, kekanakan, dan terkesan menuntut. Tetapi tetap sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan ketika Yesung mendengarnya—tersenyum lebar karenanya.

"_Nado._"

_**#**_

Dan ini hari lainnya.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tak berbaikan selamanya?"

Yesung menatap sang adik yang tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan bingung. Kedua tangannya yang beberapa saat belakangan mendorong ayunan yang dinaiki oleh Sungmin dan Soonkyu terhenti sejenak.

Masih di atas ayunan, senyum Lee Sungmin hilang.

"Apa maksudmu, Donghae-_ya_?"

Semilir angin membelai berpasang mata yang kini memancarkan berbagai ekpresi berbeda. "Kalau mereka berpisah, kita akan ikut siapa, _Hyung_? Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu, aku takut."

Satu senyuman dari _namja _yang paling tua. "Kalau itu terjadi, kita akan hidup berdua saja. Tak usah ikut yang mana pun," sahutnya penuh keyakinan, tak menghiraukan tatapan ragu yang diperlihatkan adiknya.

"Harus begitu?" Cengiran polos khas anak-anak. "Baiklah, _Hyung_."

Satu-satunya _yeoja_ di antara mereka—yang juga berperan sebagai _maknae_—melompat turun dari ayunan yang dinaikinya. Memandang dua kakaknya yang bermarga sama dengan tatapan kesal. "Soonkyu juga mau ikut!" Tiga pasang mata memandanginya penuh tanya. "Kalau Sungie-_oppa_ dan Donghae-_oppa_ pergi , pasti Sungmin-_oppa_ akan ikut. Akhirnya Soonkyu sendiri!" Dan tangisan pecah.

Dengan gelagapan Lee Sungmin ikut melompat turun dari ayunan, berusaha menghentikan tangisan adiknya. "_Oppa _tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Jangan menangis," ucapnya seraya memeluk sang adik erat.

Donghae ikut bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk kepala Lee Soonkyu—Sunny—pelan, merasa bersalah. "_Oppa_ hanya bercanda, Soonkyu-_ya_." Jelas-jelas ia berdusta. "Ayo beli permen di sana!" ajaknya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Yesung masih diam, memikirkan entah apa di dalam benaknya. Membiarkan Donghae dan Sunny pergi ke sebuah toko permen di seberang. "_Kwaenchana, Hyung?_" Ia menolehkan kepala, memandangi Sungmin dalam-dalam, berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Lee Sungmin memang berada di tingkat yang sama dengan adiknya, namun setidaknya, _dongsaeng-_nya yang satu itu lebih dapat diandalkan—bukan, lebih tepatnya, lebih memahaminya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, _Hyung_," bisik Sungmin berusaha menenangkan. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," sambungnya meyakinkan, lalu memeluk _hyung-_nya dari belakang.

Tak ada lagi yang dapat Yesung katakan. Ia merasa resah. Seolah segalanya tak semudah ucapannya, tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. "Semoga, Minnie-_ya_." Dan nyatanya itu memang benar.

Kehidupan takkan pernah terwakilkan oleh kata-kata.

"_Hyung_, ada es kriiim! Cepat ke siniii!" teriak Donghae dari seberang seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Yesung dan Sungmin saling bertatapan sejenak, lalu tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya berlomba lari untuk mencapai toko yang tak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

_**#**_

Kali ini hampir tiga tahun setelahnya.

Yesung telah menginjak masa-masa terakhirnya di sekolah menengah pertama, berbeda dengan Donghae dan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan hari-hari bahagia mereka sebagai seorang siswa kelas dua di tingkat yang sama.

"_Hyung_, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_..." ucap Donghae suatu hari, ketika jam istirahat tengah menghampiri. Ia sedang bersama dengan Sungmin yang kini menjadi teman sekelasnya. "...sudah tiga tahun, tetapi tetap saja."

Keadaan keluarga Sungmin tak jauh lebih baik. Dari awal, orang tuanya memang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan mereka, tak ada bedanya. Mereka malah meninggalkan Sungmin dan Soonkyu berdua di kota Seoul, hanya datang mengunjungi selama beberapa bulan sekali.

Setidaknya tak ada pertengkaran.

"Sebentar lagi pasti berakhir. Mereka pasti lelah." Jeda. Sungmin diam selama beberapa saat, memikirkan kata-katanya. "Entah berakhir dengan cara apa, aku tak tahu. Semoga saja dengan yang terbaik."

Anggukan berat dari Donghae. "_Hyung_, menurutmu—" Bel berbunyi. Tetapi keduanya lebih memilih menghiraukan, untuk saat ini. "—apa Yesung-_hyung _terbebani dengan keberadaanku?" Napas Sungmin tercekat, tak menyangka Donghae akan menanyakan hal semacam itu. "Sejak kecil ia yang selalu berada di sisiku. Pasti ia lelah," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Senyuman manis dari Sungmin. Senyuman yang selalu memikat _namja_ Kim di sebelahnya dari hari ke hari. "Sama sekali tidak, Donghae-_ya_. Jongwoonie-_hyung_ sama sekali tak merasa terbebani karenamu."

Donghae menunduk. Memang itu pertanyaannya, namun bukan itu masalahnya. Ia tak mau merepotkan _hyung_ sedarahnya itu, apalagi menambah beban pikiran _hyung-_nya. Ia sama sekali tak mau.

Hening setelahnya. Sungmin bangkit, mengajak Donghae untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Tetapi tak ada tanggapan dari yang bersangkutan, sebelum akhirnya teman sejak kecilnya itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku sudah memutuskan."

_**#**_

Hari kelulusan.

Tak ada senyum bahagia, tak ada pelukan dari keluarga, tak ada ucapan selamat dengan nada bangga.

Tak ada.

Ah, bahkan Yesung tak menghadiri upacara kelulusan sekolahnya.

—Hanya tiga ketukan palu yang di dengarnya. Di dalam sebuah ruangan formal.

_Sudah berakhir, ya?_

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh jas hitam yang ia kenakan, membenarkan posisinya. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan sang hakim dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Tak suka. Menyebalkan. Orang itulah yang memisahkan ayah dan ibunya, memecah belah keluarganya.

Hanya dengan ketukan palu di atas sebuah meja dalam ruangan formal.

Satu persatu orang di dalam ruangan itu keluar, menyisakan keluarga yang tak lagi dapat disebut keluarga di dalamnya. Ditemani oleh keheningan. Tanpa ada tangisan, atau bahkan minimal senyuman.

"Maaf, ya, Yesung_-a_, Donghae_-ya_."

Demi Tuhan Yesung tak membutuhkan kata maaf.

Sang ayah keluar dari ruangan dalam diam. Masih dengan keras kepalanya, dengan wajah datar minim ekspresinya. Sang ibu mengikuti. Ada air mata di sana—di wajahnya. Tidak menyesal akan keputusan yang diambilnya, namun merasa bersalah akan masa depan dua anak lelakinya.

Yesung masih diam. Masih duduk di kursinya. Dia tahu akan berakhir begini, entah cepat atau lambat. Tetapi setelah hal yang telah ia ketahui itu terjadi, rasanya—

"_Hyung_, maaf."

—kehilangan.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Yesung menolehkan kepala, menatap sang adik yang dengan setia duduk di sebelahnya, menemaninya. Ia tak menjawab, hanya menatap Donghae dalam-dalam, berharap sang adik tak mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkannya lebih dari sekarang.

Mereka akan hidup bersama, 'kan? Hanya berdua. Seperti janji mereka.

Nyatanya tidak.

"Aku akan ikut dengan _Eomma. Hyung_ jaga _Appa_, ya?"

Helaan napas. Apa lagi kali ini? Setelah orang tuanya berpisah, adiknya juga menginginkan perpisahan dengannya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan janji mereka dulu? Apakah semua itu hanyalah khayalannya belaka?

Demi apa pun juga Yesung membenci kata perpisahan.

"Begitu."

Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Bukankah mereka telah berjanji dulu? Mengapa Donghae tak bisa menepati janjinya? Rasanya Yesung ingat pernah mengajarkan sesuatu kepada Donghae dan Sungmin; _seorang _namja_ harus menepati janjinya._

Pembohong.

Donghae bilang ia takut kehilangan Yesung. Ia bilang, ia takut berpisah dengan kakaknya. Sungmin bilang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Masih dengan jelas Yesung ingat hari-hari itu. Dulu, tiga tahun lalu.

Tapi... tak ada yang menjadi kenyataan, 'kan?

"_Mianhae, Hyung_."

Tuhan, dia tak butuh kata maaf!

Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Seolah dirinya baru saja dihantam sebuah batu karang, dan kini berada di dalam posisi kritis yang menyebabkannya bungkam. Salahkan Kim Donghae, kalau begitu.

Jadi, perpisahan itu semudah ini?

"Pergilah." _—Kumohon jangan pergi._

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, menatap sang _hyung_ yang masih menolak memandang wajahnya. Dalam hati, ia masih merutuki perbuatannya. Dalam hati, ia masih menyumpah serapahi dirinya. Dalam hati, ia masih memberontak tak ingin berpisah dengan _hyung-_nya.

Hanya dalam hati.

"Pergilah, Donghae-_ya_."

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari _namja_ yang lebih muda tanpa sepengetahuan sang kakak. Ia merasa menjadi seorang pengkhianat. Kenapa dengan teganya ia meninggalkan seseorang—yang telah menemaninya, mengajarinya, mengasihinya, melebihi orang yang telah melahirkannya—semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?

Dan ia membungkuk hormat. Terakhir kalinya—ia tahu sang kakak takkan lagi mau menemuinya. Ia paham betul akan resikonya; jelas-jelas Lee Sungmin telah menceramahinya seharian penuh setelah ia menceritakan keputusannya. Semua ini juga demi kebaikan _hyung-_nya.

Ia tak mau membebani lebih dari ini.

"_Saranghae, Hyung_." _—Tolong katakan kau juga mencintaiku._

Tetapi tak ada tanggapan. Dan Donghae masih menunggu. Masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Setidaknya hingga Yesung meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu, di dalam ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu akan terpecah belahnya satu keluarga, _lagi_.

Dan sialnya, itu keluarganya. _Mantan keluarganya_.

_**#**_

Satu tahun setelahnya.

"Kau menepati janjimu."

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. "Bukankah aku pernah berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu?" Ia tersenyum manis, menatap _hyung-_nya sayang. "Aku punya satu kejutan lagi. _Hyung_ mau tahu?"

Yesung mengangguk menanggapi. Matanya masih tak dapat mempercayai hadirnya Sungmin di hadapannya—oh, bukan berarti ia jarang bertemu dengan _namja_ manis itu, karena bahkan hampir setiap minggu mereka bertemu—menggunakan seragam sekolah khusus murid kelas satu.

"Aku akan menjadi teman sekamarmu!" pekik sang _dongsaeng_ dan langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan sang _hyung_, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Setelah pelukan erat itu lepas, Yesung memandangi Sungmin ragu. Namun seperti yang dapat ia tebak, sang _dongsaeng_ mengerti apa maksudnya. "Donghae juga masuk ke sekolah ini, tetapi ia tak dapat hadir hari ini." Diam. Ia tak mau mendengarkan, tetapi ia ingin tahu perkembangan adik kandungnya. "...Nyonya Kim akan menikah nanti siang, dengan seorang pria bermarga Lee—otomatis akan mengubah marga Donghae juga nantinya."

Desahan putus asa. Bahkan Yesung tak tahu mengapa ia putus asa. Akan hal apa? Setahunya, ia sudah melupakan adik kandungnya itu dari jauh hari. Ia hanya menyisakan rasa kecewa dan sakit, tak lebih. Kenangan indahnya pun—

"Eh? Donghae-_ya_? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Hanya bersitatap, namun berhasil membangkitkan semua memori Yesung bersama sang adik tanpa pengecualian. Memori yang jelas-jelas telah ia campakkan jauh ke _sana_, jelas-jelas telah ia kubur dalam-dalam, juga ia masukkan ke dalam peti mati yang terkunci rapat.

Ikatan di antara mereka ternyata memang kuat.

"Yesung-_hyung_—"

Dan ia pergi. Meninggalkan dua _dongsaeng-_nya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Menata ulang pikirannya. Mengubur memorinya bersama seorang Kim—atau sekarang Lee Donghae—sejauh yang ia bisa, **lagi**. Karena semua yang kini ia tahu tentang Lee Donghae hanyalah perasaan sakit juga kecewa tak tertahankan.

Oh, dan jangan salahkan Kim Jongwoon. Bukan dia yang memulainya.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Credit title: Kim Heechul & Kim Sun; Don't Walk Away (Xanadu OST)_

_To tell the truth, at first, this fict was a prequel from one of my multi-chap project. As what you think, that project simply a trash (you can read it as a failure). I think multi-chap fict doesn't suits me for some reason. Gyaaah!_

_But still, thanks for reading!_

_**Review?**_


End file.
